1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a microphone device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile terminals (cellular phones), electronic schedulers, personal complex terminals, TeleVisions (TVs), laptop computers, and tablet Personal Computers (PCs) have become necessities of current society based on the development of electronic communication industries. The electronic devices have become an important way of information transmission, which are updating fast. Each of these electronic devices facilitates a work of a user through a Graphic User Interface (GUI) environment using a touch screen and provides various multimedia based on a web environment.
Electronic devices have been developed to have various additional functions, such as a voice recognition function. A voice recognition function is used as a means of data input for recognizing a voice of a user and performing a predetermined operation, although the user does not input a specific instruction directly using a key input (e.g., touch input or button input, etc.). Manufacturers of the electronic devices have been competing with one another to have a better recognition rate.
In general, in order to perform voice recognition, each of the electronic devices has a microphone device including at least one microphone unit configured for collecting voices of the user. This microphone device receives voices of the user when the user talks with another using a speakerphone function, in addition to the voice recognition function.
The microphone device may receive external voices or sounds through a microphone hole of a certain shape, which is formed in a case frame of the electronic device. However, because this microphone hole is exposed to the outside of the electronic device, its functions may be deteriorated by foreign substances such as dust and water, and the external appearance of the electronic device may be affected by the microphone hole.